The Best thing That ever Happened to Me
by mxn1fan
Summary: This is a oneshot where Natsume is visiting special someones. I know the summary sucks, but if you read it, you won't regret it.


**The Best Thing that ever Happened to Me**

**Author: **Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry I haven't been posting lately, but here is a oneshot for you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A raven haired boy was sitting in the public bus, holding a dozen roses. His crimson eyes stared longingly out the window as he recalled all the past memories that had happened through the years.

_**Flashback  
**_

_He sat in his seat with a book covering his face. Leaning back on his chair, he put his feet on top of the table. Nobody questioned him for his behavior cause they were used to it. He was the feared 'Kuro Neko'. That was his code name, for he was constantly going on missions for the school. He was in the dangerous ability class because of his dangerous alice. Despite his cold personality and emotionless facade, his handsome god-like looks had enabled him to have fan clubs that consist of almost every girl in the entire elementary division, much to his annoyance. Beside him was his best friend, Ruka. Like him, he had fan clubs that also consist of many girls, not as much as him though. He was the total opposite of him. His blonde hair, bright smile, and also prince-like looks. He had a warm personality and is very kind. He carries a pet bunny name 'Usagi' and loves animals. His alice is animal pheromone, which allows him to speak to animals and control them. Everybody wonders how they were best friends, cause they were polar opposites. _

_Suddenly the door opened, and a blonde teacher wearing a pink tutu came twirling in. Everyone sweat-dropped at this, except two raven haired classmates. Once the teacher caught everyone's attention, he spoke up._

_"Everyone, meet the new student, Mikan Sakura!" _

_**End of Flashback**_

He smiled at the memory. That was the time when everyone's lives had changed. Changed for the better. Especially for him. It was one of the most happiest times of his life. He chuckled inwardly as another flashback occurred in his mind.

_**Another Flashback**_

_He walked through the large hallways, heading to the special star dorm. Suddenly a brunette with large hazel eyes bumped into him and fell to the ground. _

_"Ouch!" She yelled loudly, as she stood up and dusted off the dirt on her uniform. Looking up at him, her eyes widened as she started to speak. _

_"Natsume!" He smirked. _

_"You should watch where you're going, Polka dots." After that, he walked off, leaving her in a confused state. As he walked away, he smirked with a glint of amusement in his eyes as he heard a loud scream that echoed through the halls._

_"You pervert!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

So many memories of the past years had made him the successful, warm-hearted man he was today. He grown to love her for her personality and smile. He knows that she puts others before her. She would even risk her life. He smiled at the fact.

Suddenly, all the happiness and amusement on his face were wiped off, and replaced with sorrow and despair. The bus had reached the final destination, so he got off.

In front of him was a dark forest. He slowly walked deeper into it as he found a stone path. He followed to where it lead and stopped in front of a stone. The loving smile he had worn on his face has suddenly disappeared as a frown replaced it. His face shown a dreadful expression as he stared sorrowfully into the stone.

_**Ruka And Mikan Nogi**_

_**1985-2013**_

_**A loving couple who has brightened everyone's days with their endless beautiful smiles and bright personality. **_

A crystal tear had slipped down his cheek as he placed the blood-red roses in front the tombstone.

He stared at their names and started to speak.

"When I heard that both of you were going to be married, I was heartbroken. Ruka, my best friend, was going to be married to my one and only love, Mikan. Even though, I was happy for you both. Happy that you found love and trust in each other. Happy that you could finally live peacefully together, forever. When I was young, I couldn't accept it. But through the years as I was growing, I had finally accepted the fact that you guys were married and in love each other. I had no chance of being with you and even though it pained me, I know that now. I learned that _'If you really love someone, set them_ _free'_. I learned to let go of you and live with it. Your smile has always brightened my day. And I'm grateful for that. I'm thankful to god that he brought you in my life because you had made me happy. You had given me everything I've ever wanted. _**Love**_. You made me realize that not everything was horrible, and that there was always a reason for something bad to happen. You made me realize that there were people that wanted me to be happy and live peacefully with no regrets. You were one of those people. I am so thankful for you to be able to take me out of my darkness and bring me to the light."

"Ruka, my best friend since childhood. I was mad at you when I found out that you were going to get married to her, to the point where I hadn't talk to you in years. But during those years, I had grown accept it. I began to realize that a I was a stupid idiot for being mad at you. For being a jerk to the only person who was always there for me even in my horrible childhood. I love you like a brother because you were my only true friend back then. Being mad at you was the biggest regret of my life. But I remember the words you said to me when I came to you and Mikan's house and asked for your forgiveness. _'All I want is for you to live your life to the fullest without any regrets.'_ I am so happy that Mikan had found a man like you in her life."

He started to stand up. Looking down the tombstone, his eyes were already filled with tears. He wiped it away, as a small smile had appeared one his face.

_**"You guys are the best thing that ever happened to me."**_

At that, he silently walked away.

* * *

**Author: **I know it's sad and I'm so sorry if I disappointed you but I wanted to make this bittersweet. I hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
